pokemongamewalkthroughfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Part 4
Route 29 When you get to Route 29, Lyra will notice you and will teach you how to catch a Pokemon. Guess I don't have to write a lot now! After that, continue along. Remember that building you weren't allowed to go to? It's open now! Go Ahead and catch a Geodude: Rock + Ground for your first gym battle or a Spearow: Normal + Flying (unless it's dark for Spearow). Or, you could just leave to Cherrygrove. But, get that''' Black Apricorn''' on the ledge. Cherrygrove City: Heal Up! There is nothing you need to do in Cherrygrove. Just heal up, buy some things and head to Route 30. Routes 30 & 31 At this point after you get through the Apricorn Man's House's patch on the right, the Youngsters who were blocking the way to Violet City has ended their battle. It's your turn to battle! You could just go around Youngster Joey, but the trainers here give a nice amount of exp. If you defeat Youngster Joey, he'll ask you if he can have your phone number, so say yes in the top option! You can't skip around Youngster Mikey, so just battle him. After that battle, there is a girl but she isn't a trainer. Skip around the Bug Catcher if you don't want to battle him, but if you want more exp, go ahead and battle him. After that, you should be in Route 31, and the Dark Cave is there but if you want a''' Potion', just follow these rules: Hug the west side of the cave until you hit the wall at the top, then head east, then jump down a ledge and it's around there. You could catch a Zubat: Poison + Flying or a Geodude (See Route 29 for type) if you couldn't catch one in the building of Route 29. Head downstairs and get that '''Black Apricorn '''near the pond. At the lower ledge, battle Bug Catcher Wade if you want to, or just get that ' Poke Ball''' on the right of him'''. '''Then follow the path and head for Violet City! Violet City The Juggler near the Pokemon Center will give you berries for shards. This can be handy in the Miltank Farm later. These are Berries that the Juggler in Violet City gives you for Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green Shards: *Red Shard: Berry Set A Cheri Berry, Pecha Berry, Leppa Berry *Blue Shard: Berry Set B: Chesto Berry, Oran Berry, Wiki Berry *Yellow Shard: Berry Set C: Aspear Berry, Sitrus Berry, Iapapa Berry *Green Shard: Berry Set D: Rawst Berry, Lurn Berry, Aguav Berry In the Pokemon Center, there will be this guy named Primo! If you give him the correct Password, (I personally do not know) you'll get backgrounds for your PokeGear or another one of those Mystery Eggs! The house next to the Pokemon Center wants a Bellsprout (which you can catch in Route 31) and will trade it for an Onix! It is pretty handy for a gym battle, especially if you chose a Chikorita as a Starter Pokemon. You are not allowed to be in the Violet Gym unless if you train in the Sprout Tower. So let's head to Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Part 5 that I will be updating later!